clanexefandomcom-20200213-history
World of WarCraft
The WoW Division was a found division when eXe was created. The division was one of the main attractions for eXe having very good success on multiple servers. However due to some unfortunate circumstances decline in membership until the decision was made by the core group to break off from eXe and go it alone. The division was then taken over by another leader but like the last group couldn't maintain it and was forced to close down. The WoW division is the third division to be disbanded which occured on May 2nd, 2012 by a joint decision from eXe Leadership and the WoW Division Leadership. History The DKskyline Era The World of Warcraft Division was a founding division of eXe. When the split from TG occured, one of the divisions that seperated with the Starcraft Division was the TG WoW Division led by DKskyline and Baidis. The World of Warcraft division then built its home within eXe under DK's leadership. The group stated out small with a core group looking to progress on the server Akama(US). This was the case for numerous months with the addition of the EU side and the NA continuing to grow. At one time the eXe guild was top on server they played on downing ever boss up until the Rise of Ragnorok patch. At one point the division even expanded to another server on Nesingwary(US) looking to gain the success they had on Akama(US). Unfortunetly due to lack of support of the EU side with its small numbers could not maintain itself and was force to close down. The same happened on Nesingwary where the membership was small and could not be maintained. However during this down time the US side continued to strive to make an impact and were really progessing through their raid content. This led to the creation of the EU side under new leadership with the help of the leaders. This however was shortlived as and folded. The third attempt at this came with more success as former Co-Leader Viran and with the help of Shaya got the EU side going. At this point however the NA side was at a point where it weighed its options of staying in eXe or claiming its independance and growing the problem was the discontent it had with the eXe CoC. So on March 3rd, 2012 it was decided that the US group would become independent of eXe and they peacefully departed leaving the EU side to fend for itself and the division become soley became EU. The Shaya Era Under Shaya's leadership the EU side thrived but never grew to the size of its previous era however things were moving along swiftly. This continued for some time with leveling progessing at a steady pace and a raid team being put together. However due to unforseen reasons the EU side did not grow as much as planned and discussions between its leadership and the eXe Leadership occured discussing the possibility of the division closing. After a few weeks of deliberation the decision was made to pull the plug and WoW become only the third division to ever fold up shop. The WoW division was once a key division in eXe with the thought of closing it just a thought but what happened, happened so it will be forecver remembered as one of the founding divisions. Resurrection Over a recent conversation, there is a chance that this division could be opened again. Talks are still continuing so its hard to say what will happen at this time. List of Previous Leadership in WoW eXeDKskyline - Division Leader eXeBaidis - Division Officer eXeShaya - Division Officer Category:Divisions